


parting

by muyuubyou



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Break Up Talk, Crying, Emotional Hurt, Hurt, M/M, Pain, Parting, Rain, Rawoong - Freeform, Sad Ending, hwangjo, im sorry, ravnwoong, this is purely if you want to cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:33:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26795908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muyuubyou/pseuds/muyuubyou
Summary: Hwanwoong breaks up with Youngjo in a coffee shop, Youngjo tries to stop him.I'm sorry.
Relationships: Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Yeo Hwanwoong
Comments: 11
Kudos: 19





	parting

**Author's Note:**

> I NEVER WRITE sad endings. BUT my period was too much pain, and it turned me into a masochist so here we go.
> 
> It's not edited, again, so be gentle.
> 
> songs you could listen to with this: [ haru-ah-chim spotify ](https://open.spotify.com/track/1Rwl8K7HXVK572G77fJkKX?si=y8GaBFOqSCuG9Jvqi1Rt4A) / [ haru-ah-chim youtube ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BrhaEHEJfSw)  
> [ noise spotify ](https://open.spotify.com/track/62YuxAVgDh0sPkhza1178W?si=nLhBTWKZQ3maJgjAqYlfdA) / [ noise jung jin woo youtube ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xP6ddrNR920)  
> [ dancing in the rain spotify ](https://open.spotify.com/track/1ouGYz9Qvou12hFOwYOV66?si=JakRhI9NQV2AXBtiWRUAHQ) / [ dancing in the rain youtube ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lsEOTBBeIks)  
> [ stay here by gaho spotify ](https://open.spotify.com/track/20mZ4O5ztRZltdvLEJbi4z?si=1o86oYF2Q3SZO73ZBKtqpw) / [ stay here by gaho youtube ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pLXzKOCu3k4)
> 
> inspired a little by [ Parting - ONEWE ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SN7NLdiwcnk)

Rain.

Youngjo felt as melancholic as the weather felt right now. As if this day was specifically designed that way, only to make him feel less alone.To show him he wasn’t the only one with tears. In reality though, rain made him feel even more alone than he was. 

Every tap of raindrops on the window glass felt like another agonizing pierce into his heart. The little corner he was seated at in the cafe should feel cozy. And mind you, there had been a hundred of times where he sat here with Hwanwoong, feeling so loved, with warmth overflowing from his heart, all of it aiming to the other. And yet, that same warm and homely corner felt dark and cold. 

He had been sitting here for about an hour now. The meeting time wasn’t until 10 minutes later, but Youngjo couldn’t stand suffocating in his own home, so he decided to come here earlier. Bad choice. The happy conversations around him made him want to choke. 

He took his phone out and checked the time. 4:18pm. His phone had dinged exactly two hours ago. 2:18pm.

**Hwanwoong**

We have to talk.

_ 2:18pm _

__

**Youngjo**

Woong…

_ 2:19pm _

**Hwanwoong**

Meet me at the cafe 4:30.

_ 2:21pm _

**Youngjo**

Woong, please. Don’t do this.

_ Delivered, 2:27pm  _

Youngjo knew this was coming. He could see it the past week in Hwanwoong’s voice, in his texts, in his eyes. All of Hwanwoong’s being was quietly preparing him for this exact moment. He could feel time was up, just like he could feel the cold coming in Fall. 

Fall. A beautiful time to part. Just like the weather, just like rain, he was falling. Continuously. Hwanwoong’s gravity that had pulled him in relentlessly, was making his fall even harder. If the blonde was his earth, he kept falling to the sky, endlessly, forever. Because even though he knew Hwanwoong was no longer attracted to him, when he knew Hwanwoong had cut the thread connecting them, Youngjo was bound to him. He had tied a knot on Hwanwoong he couldn’t cut. And that was why it was going to hurt even more. Even more that it was hurting now.

Youngjo looked at the window, but he wasn’t staring at the people passing by, or the cars coming to a stop at the lights. His gaze wandered along a raindrop making its way to the bottom of the window. But before the raindrop could finish its race, it parted in two. He saw the second drop distancing itself from the first, gradually creating another way of its own. And the two travelled different paths. The first’s path ended quickly. The second still wandering. Youngjo’s heart sank.

He heard the door of the cafe opening, revealing a male with a black umbrella at hand, carefully balancing it on the wall. Then the male pulled his hood down, blonde strands of hair pointing to different ways. He ran a hand through them, looking around the shop to spot Youngjo, whose eyes were barely holding their own raindrops, the knot he thought he tied on Hwanwoong now very obvious in his own throat. 

Hwanwoong walked his way towards him, and Youngjo’s knot tightened harder.

It was unusual to see Hwanwoong’s eyes staring blankly like that, when all he had tasted from them was warmth and love. But was it love, or was it just his own projection of what he  _ wanted _ it to be? 

He could hear the clock ticking away, he could hear the sand in the hourglass pouring. It played like music in his ears, music meant to torture him, music that clutched at his heart and tightened with every drop of sand, every tick of the clock, every step Hwanwoong took. He knew time was almost up. But he didn’t want to admit it.

Hwanwoong finally took his seat.

Youngjo could barely whisper, afraid his voice would give him away. “Woong…”

But Hwanwoong didn’t wait to hear him. He barely showed any reactions to Youngjo’s call. “We should break up.” He spoke firm, sharp. It felt like a business meeting, in some parallel world, breaking the partnership with a very emotional partner. 

Youngjo’s knot thickened at the words. He couldn’t hold it in anymore. He let out a sob, tried to contain the rest, his voice shattering. “Hwanwoong, please. We can fix this.” 

Hwanwoong sighed in return. “You can’t fix the broken, Youngjo. You can’t just stick it with glue, or stitch it back together. Eventually it too, will fail again. You can’t avoid the inevitable.” 

“Woongie, please listen to me.” Youngjo managed to get out. But his voice was still shaky with pain. He was afraid. He was afraid because he didn’t want to be left alone. He had felt abandoned before, he had experienced loneliness in its peak, had known sadness and pain. He’d experienced before, and yet here he was, the same mistakes, the same results, worse the pain. Worse the crack in his heart. 

“No, Youngjo. You listen.” The other said, and it was obvious. He wasn’t going to listen. The game was over already for a while now, time was due. No matter what he wanted to reverse, past is past. It can’t be undone. “We can’t fix anything. I don’t  _ want _ to fix anything. I want to walk away, find something else. I want to end it.” 

“Woongie, wait, you didn’t hear me out yet-”

The glasses on the table shook with the force Hwanwoong sat up, hands on the wooden surface. He took the bag he’d left beside him, put it over his shoulder. 

“Thank you for the memories, Youngjo.” He gave him a small, sad smile, but his eyes remained glass, cold. He turned around and started walking to the exit.

Youngjo couldn’t bear the pain. His mind had stopped working, he was acting on impulse now. He grabbed his things and left money on the table, running out to stop Hwanwoong. The blonde had just walked out the door, umbrella in hand, still not opened yet. 

Youngjo pushed the door with force, escaping into the rain, the chilly air. He managed to grab Hwanwoong’s wrist, turn him around, make him look in his eyes, make him realize what he was feeling for him, what he was to him, the importance he held. He couldn’t let him walk away now. If he did, he would break beyond repair. He would shatter to non-existence. 

Youngjo stared at Hwanwoong with tension. The shorter had to realize. He had to make him stay. 

He let his tears run astray, but it didn’t matter, because they mingled with the rain, and it was no longer distinguishable which was what. Not that it was of any importance. Both were raindrops. Both were tears. 

“I love you.” He croaked, voice thick.

Hwanwoong slowly brought his other hand on Youngjo’s own. He held it, pulling it away from his other hand, which Youngjo had so desperately been holding on to. “Don’t.” His voice came out in a whisper. The blonde let Youngjo’s hand go, looked at him for the last time.

Youngjo’s eyes widened, realizing. He felt a sword in his heart, and he could swear in his past life he was killed that way. He was sure, because the pain was unbearable, it was unfamiliar and yet he felt the pain embracing him, welcoming him, like an old friend. The hand Hwanwoong had touched was hanging uselessly on his side. His bangs were dripping wet, as was he. But the cold engulfing him came from the inside. The autumn weather wasn’t what was making him shiver.

The umbrella unfurled and extended in a swift move. Hwanwoong placed it over his head, and like the tapping on the window, the raindrops were now falling on the black umbrella, moving away from him.

The brown haired didn’t move an inch. He couldn’t even if he wanted to. He had nowhere to go anymore. The only place he thought he belonged to had thrown him out, was now walking to somewhere new. 

In front of that coffee shop, Youngjo started crying uncontrollably, but his sobs could barely be heard. The rain was creating too much noise, soaking him wet. And maybe Hwanwoong and Youngjo in the end, weren’t music as he thought. Maybe they were noise. Noise of the world pouring its tears, the noise of the rain. Raindrops and tears falling down, all going the same way. 

He didn’t know how he went wrong. He had loved him so much, and yet even with that love, he was abandoned. A kitten in a paper box, next to the trash. Calling to his home to take him back, because he was too afraid alone, he was too scared to face the world on his own. He was weak. And it had been all his fault.

Maybe sometime, before the world ended, before asteroids hit the earth, perhaps he could say these words to Hwanwoong again.

_ I still love you. _

The clock struck sharp. The circle was completed. Time was up.

The top half of the hourglass stood empty.

Rain.

**Author's Note:**

> comment ur thoughts and feedback if u'd like<333  
> twt: [ shinywoong ](https://twitter.com/shiny_woong)


End file.
